User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's story Chapter 12 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 12 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-11 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 12. New Beginnings “You should probably hunt some more before we do anything else,” Carlisle said, gesturing to the bear carcass that I had taken my rage out on earlier. I gave a little half smile, proud of myself that I had managed to kill the huge bear on my own without a scratch to me. I then nodded and headed out of the cave, seeing the forest engulfed with the colors of the setting sun. I had always found sunsets to be beautiful, but with my new eyes, the world became a much clearer place, as if I had never truly seen anything before now. The thought of my eyes though sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. They were no longer my icy green-blue, but the vile red of a killer. “They’ll fade in a few months,” Edward answered my thoughts, “hunting animals will speed up the fading process too.” I relaxed a little, knowing I wouldn’t look quite so sinister after a while. “So, where do I go?” I asked, anticipating the warm blood to dull the burn in my throat. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward all closed their eyes, and I heard through their thoughts that they were scanning the area with their hearing, making sure no humans were in the area with me, as a newborn, hunting. Sounds safe, Edward, I heard Carlisle think.'' '' '' '' …There’s a herd of deer to the north, ''Jasper directed towards Edward also. I checked with Edward and after I got the okay from him, I locked onto the sound of the deer and headed off into a sprint. There were about seven deer nibbling on grass in the tiny clearing, about enough deer to go around, if I were being polite. Courtesy was one of the last things on my mind though as I sprang towards the largest deer, a buck, and sank my teeth into the flesh at its neck. My main concern was taking care of the burn in my throat. The buck, much to my dismay, didn’t contain nearly enough blood to satisfy my needs, so I quickly went to the closest deer and sucked it dry too. Thankfully, my thirst was subdued and I actually felt a bit sloshy. I imagined that this feeling was the equivalent of being a stuffed human on Thanksgiving. I got a laugh from Edward, which would have made me blush if it were still possible. He shared my thought with the others and they too joined in the chuckling or in Seth’s case, an odd choking sound. I hadn’t even realized that he had phased while I hunted and I gazed at him, taking in his magnificence. In the faint light of the dimming day, not that my new senses required much light in order to see, I saw his wolf for what seemed to be the first time. He was the color of the most pristine beaches that only truly exist in photographs. He was so majestic looking in the streak of sunlight that had escaped the treetops that I found my self approaching him and stroking his head. In doing so, I finally saw the total awesomeness of my skin too. My hand glittered as if millions of tiny sparkles were placed on my skin, throwing off spectacular rainbows of color. I stood there for a moment, trying to absorb the fact that this, my disco ball skin, was a part of me now. --- As we headed back to the main house, I was told in even greater detail of what I had become. I thought that my brain might overload due to the onslaught of information, but it seemed to have infinite depth to it now, which made things much easier to comprehend. We took a longer route back to the house, probably to avoid the cottage that had Renesmee in it as thought in Edward’s mind. I waited to go into the house last, waiting for Seth to phase back into human form. I then intertwined my fingers with his before walking through the door. He lead me over to the couch and flopped onto it. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed and I looked at him, reading his thoughts to see what was up. ''I’m so glad she’s not acting like those other newborns, ''Seth thought as an odd image of myself as a crazed vampire that he imagined flashed through his mind. I shuttered at the image and quickly did my best to shut his voice out of my head. As I did so, the switch sensation went off in my head, causing the voices to leave. ''How peculiar, ''I thought. I tried to turn the voices back on and as if the connection had been repaired, voices flooded my cranium once again. While shutting off the power once more, I tried to get Jasper’s mood control to come back. I paused, trying to taste the mood in the air like I had before but I had no such luck. Frustrated, I attempted to switch back to mind reading and to my delight it still worked. ''I wonder what she’s thinking, ''Seth thought as he stared at me. I had been so caught up in my thinking that I hadn’t noticed he had turned his body to face me better. Through his vision, I saw my face with my eyebrows scrunched together. I decided to answer him out loud. “To answer your thought, I was just testing my powers,” I said to a slightly shocked Seth, “Turns out, I can switch my current power on and off if I think hard about it. Isn’t that cool?” He nodded his head and a smirk crossed his gorgeous features. “I’m going to have to get used to worrying about my thoughts in front of two people now,” he chuckled. “So can you hear what I’m thinking now?” “Nope, I decided to give your noggin some privacy,” I joked as I tapped his temple. He laughed along with me as he pulled me closer into a hug. The temperature difference between us was still a little uncomfortable, but I’d live; I loved him too much for it to really matter. “At least you can make the voices go away,” Edward teased as he passed through the living room on his way upstairs. From my place against his chest, I felt Seth’s laugh rumble and shake along with my twinkling laugh. I pulled away to give him a kiss on the cheek but stopped short when I finally noticed the bags under his eyes. “You should sleep,” I insisted as I lightly stroked the dark circles. He looked as though he was going to protest but a yawn quickly prevented him from doing so. “My point exactly. When’s the last time you slept, anyways?” He looked away from me and I quickly understood the pause. Seth hadn’t slept because he was too busy watching over me. I sighed and turned his face back to look at me. I smiled a little half-smile before stretching my neck to plant a kiss on his lips. Feeling his smile against my rock hard mouth, I pulled away and forced him to lean his way onto some pillows I had leaned against my side. Seth sighed when he saw he wouldn’t get a chance to protest and lay his head down against the pillows on my lap. I ran my fingers through his short, dark hair, soon hearing his breathing turn into a soft snore. My lips turned into a smile, though I too wished that I could sleep like he. ''Or maybe I could, I thought mischievously as I switched the mind reading switch on. I zoned in on his thoughts, ignoring a conversation between Edward and Carlisle, and quickly got lost in the depths of his dreaming. At first, it was just a ton of colors floating around his mind, but then the colors turned into people. Specifically, it was Seth and I. It was a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers and there was a small stream somewhere in the background. The two of us were just sitting there, watching the prisms of light that were thrown off my skin in the sunlight when all of a sudden, he knelt in front of me on one knee. '' ''“Grace Elizabeth Cooper, I love you more than anything in the world,” Seth said, looking deep into my eyes. I just looked utterly shocked, my mouth forming an “o”, and my eyes showing complete and utter adoration. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black felt box. He slowly opened it, revealing a simple gold band with a lone diamond on it. It was absolutely beautiful. “Will you marry me?” '' '' '' ''“Yes,” I choked out. He gently took my left hand, placing the ring onto the correct finger and kissed it once it was in place. I then wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up and spun me around. '' '' '' Sadly though, the beautiful dream faded into gray as Seth woke up. I quickly snapped off the mind reading, feeling intrusive for watching his dream. He sighed before turning his head to look at me. His face was instantly filled with a breathtaking smile once he looked at me. I too smiled and bent my head over his to kiss his forehead. The sun shone through the living room windows, showing that it was already morning. “Did you sleep well?” I asked, smiling, knowing very well that he slept extraordinarily well. '''Author's Note: Hello spectacular fans :) The other day in Health class, instead of taking notes, I had this amazing idea for another story!!! It's going to involve the Volturi (*gasp*) and will possibly bring in parts of "Grace's Story" to create almost my own mini-series :) Does this sound cool to you guys? Lemme know; I love to hear from ''all of you out there. Once again, thank you for reading my story, it means so much to me.' '''Love, Twihard-fanpire' P.S. I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't wait for you all to read what I had! Category:Blog posts